Secrets
by SF-Sin
Summary: how the charters feel as they keep the secret.
1. Danny

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Secrets are hard. No one doubts that you can spend ages crafting a lie and one mistake and it all falls down. The bigger the secret the harder it is to hide. In the beginning Danny had fought hard to keep phantom a secret. It was hard it seemed like his own body was doing everything it could to oust him but he managed. He was proud that he'd managed. It got easier as he gained control. It whent from being a nightmare to something he'd grown to love (most of the time) especially the flying. He loved the flying.

He let he's guard down didn't pay enough attention. The Jazz found out and was ok with it. She didn't freak out she didn't hate him. It was nice. The idea of telling his parents didn't seem so impossible any more but he couldn't bring himself to say it. To tell them so he let more slip he didn't hide as much he waited till they came to him to ask what was wrong.

They never did they didn't notice. It hurt more than he could say. How could they not notice.

The pride he'd felt earlier disappeared. Clearly it hadn't mattered how well he hid after all.

He tried to ignore the pain focus on those who did care enough to notice. God it sucker Lancer noticed something was wrong before his parents did. Jazz's mothering became more of a comfort than an annoyance. Though he still ducked every time he saw a thermos in her hand. It hurt but he dealt with it.

He'd be lying if he said it didn't affect how he interacted with them. Vlad's taunts take on a whole different meaning now. He grew distant they only seemed to notice when he missed curfew. In a town with constant ghost attacks you'd think arriving home late coved in bruises would be self explanatory. But he wasn't bitter he wasn't.

It continued this way till that fatefully day in the Arctic it was out the truth. No more lies. They understood now. He forgave them he had he really had. Right?

Thank you for reading this is an early attempt any advice welcome and I have no beta so sorry for any mistakes I missed.


	2. Jazz

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Shock defiantly shock was her first thought when she saw Danny transform for the first time. Her brother her little brother was dead and no one had notice. Well not no one it became apparent pretty soon the Sam and Tucker knew. How could they not have noticed? How had it happened? When? Her brother was a ghost and hadn't told them. She looked at her parent thought of the event a few weeks ago when they'd attacked he on suspicion of being one and Ya she couldn't blame him. She considered confronting him but decide against it. She told herself she was waiting till he came to her but deep down she knew it was because if she did it would mean accepting that he had died and she wasn't ready for that. She helped him after that as best she could to keep his secret. The behaviour changes made prefect since now. Dying had to be a traumatic experience. She gradually grew resentful toward they're parent Danny was dead and didn't notice. How could they not notice?

When he came to her with her hair band saying he knew she knew. It was relief that it was all out in the open. His explanation confused her half Ghost how can someone be half dead. She feared he was in denial at first but he eventually provided enough proof that he wasn't an ordinary ghost. Her resent of her parent grew when she discovered the circumstances of his accident. Sam and Tucker became the focus of her anger for a while till Danny showed her how much they had been helping him.

After that she tried to help. She wasn't very good at the hunting ghosts. After that disaster she learned to use the talents she did have. She became they're confidant someone any of them could go to when the secret became too much. To Danny she provided the comfort and support he wasn't getting from their parents or those he saved every day, Helped Tucker deal with his envy and Sam her guilt. Jazz did her best after difficult battles and kidnapping alike. All that research she'd been doing really paid off. Sometimes they would describe a particularly difficult ghost and she would try and figure out it weakness and motivation. It made her feel less helpless. The incidents with Vald Spectra, Kitty and Ember helped too.

When it all came out in the Arctic she was glad that Danny would finally get the recognition he deserved. It was hard when she thought she'd lost Danny that moment where they'd all believe he been in the plane. The relief when he reappeared was indescribable.

Afterwards she watched Danny forgive their parent like noting had happened like they hadn't theorised him for years like they hadn't ignored the problems he'd been having. It drove her crazy how he could let them off scot free. She knew it was probably the healthy choice but she couldn't do the same. She tried to hide her anger though for the sake of their family and tried not to feel vindicated when she saw hesitation in Danny's eyes when they hugged him or the barely noticeably flinch when they showed him they're new invention. She tried but didn't succeed.

* * *

Thank you for reading this is an early attempt any advice welcome and I have no beta so sorry for any mistakes I missed.


	3. Sam

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Sam blamed herself she was the one who talked Danny into going in there in the first place. She been convinced she'd killed him when the portal had activated the relief she felt when he fell out of the portal had diminished slightly when she saw his new appearance but at least he was still with them. It had taken longer to convince her that he was still mostly alive and allot of tests. Good thing the Fenton's had all that equipment.

The beginning was hard when he was falling through every other object and the excuses where a bit ridiculous but hey they managed. She had understood his reluctance to tell his parents better than Tucker had. Tucker just didn't understand having unsupportive parents and she was great full for that she was. It was just that it made Tucker difficult to deal with when in the early day's they had the "should we tell" discussion.

She understood slightly fearing your parent. Not that she thought her parent who ever hurt her but she had heard of those school that rehabilitated problem children and if she was honest she was pretty sure the only reason she hadn't been sent to one was her grandmother still controlled the fortune. It wasn't the same but it did make her more understanding.

Thing had got better once Danny got control of his powers and they'd found their calling in ghost hunting. Sure it was difficult but she didn't think any of them had ever felt so alive no pun intended. Even if she did seem to strangely attract ghost.

Oh and for the record she was well aware she had a crush on Danny thank you very much. She just didn't think Danny needed the stress of a real relationship on top of everything else he had to deal with and it would have been a real relationship.

She had never understood the whole Knight in shining armour rescuing you fantasy before. Now she gets it. That's some rush.

Jazzes entre into the group was hard. It had been just the three of them for so long adding another felt wrong. Things got better once Jazz stop trying to join them hunting and instead stared to help from the side lines. It was nice to have someone a little removed from the situation to talk to about everything.

Epically her guilt. Most days she could handle it but then Danny would have a bad day and wish he'd never received his powers. Then it's was hard. It was her fault in the first place that he had gone into the portal and if that wasn't bad enough she was the one who had talked him into taking them back after the whole Desire wish thing. So ya lots of guilt even if she would never admit it most of the time.

She honestly wondered about the ghost Queen Thing. She really dose.

Valerie is an issue. She doesn't think for a moment the relationship will last but she knows no matter how it ends it's going to hurt Danny. Nice to know his dad approves of her though.

Hunting alongside Jazz and Danny's mom is way more fun than she would have imagined. She looks forward to doing it again when the secret gets out.

When Danny gives up his powers she tries to understand. She hates that he has been driven to this because she can see the loss in his eyes. The first time he looks comfortable is when he get them back and he take charge. He saves the world. She never doubted him.

They finally get together now the stress of the Secret is gone. It's everything she hoped it would be.

* * *

Thank you for reading this is an early attempt any advice welcome and I have no beta so sorry for any mistakes I missed.


	4. Tucker

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Tucker's pretty sure that the day of the accident they walk out of the real world and into a Sci-Fi movie. Not allot since has proven him wrong. He really didn't understand why Danny wouldn't a lest consider telling his parents but eventually Tucker grew to like being in on the Secret. It was way more fun (most of the time) and stop bring it up.

Yes he grew jealous but who wouldn't. It could have easily been him that day. Why did Danny get all the cool powers? So Tucker made the wish. While he blamed his actions on Desire a small part of him would from then on question how much was really him and how much was her. Latter he would admit that Tucker Phantom just didn't have the same ring to it and try not to be so hard on Danny.

Feeling like a sidekick sucked. He knew Danny didn't mean to but Tucker often felt like a third wheel to the two kickass love birds. It never lasted but sometimes he just couldn't help thinking of himself as plain old Tucker Foaly, no powers, no training, no ridiculous amount of a cult knowledge, just a plain old computer geek.

On the other hand the ghost hunting was an adrenaline rush. There was nothing more empowering then hacking a ghost system and making them do what he typed. Sure there were bad times and he still argued that the thermos drop was not his fault. He was not clumsy thank you very much.

Keeping it from his parent was the hardest part he always felt bad when they believed his lies because they trusted him. It was still easier that what the others had to deal with at home.

Finding out about Dan was a both terrifying and a relief. Terrifying because Danny might actually turn on the world. Relief because it wasn't just him who had those urges when he had powers.

Jazz's addition was surprisingly welcome. She had taken any focus off his past mistakes. He was never that bad. She also provided someone he could talk to about his envy with feeling like the worst friend in the world. She understood called it Ghost envy said she sometime felt the same way when her parent seemed to care more about ghosts than her and Danny. Tucker had never thought about it that may.

So maybe he was prone to going a bit power mad not like Sam was much better. He had to be careful with what he said for months after to avoid setting anyone off. That was not fun. Danny and Sam where surprisingly forgiving of the whole debacle.

When Danny gave up his powers he was mad. Danny was throwing away the gifts Tucker want like it was nothing. It felt like Danny was making everything they had done since the accident worthless. Ya he was mad. He calmed down latter when Danny returned with his powers and a plan. He got his reward in the end the recognition. He was Mayor that was cool. Maybe being plain old tucker Foaly wasn't too bad after all.

* * *

Tucker was a lot harder to write than the others. I tried not to make it seem like i was bashing him.

Thank you for reading this is an early attempt any advice welcome and I have no beta so sorry for any mistakes I missed.


	5. Casper High

Disclaimer: I own nothing

My take on how outsiders view the secret.

* * *

While they didn't know exactly what was going on the rest of the school couldn't help noticing something was. How could they not with the trios' grades dropping in Fenton's case dramatically and the bruises that none of them where very good a hiding at least not at first. No something was going on they just didn't know what. There where theories thou plenty of those.

At first the blame fell to Dash. Student and teacher alike figured he was just taking thing too far. Dash and his crowd knew better of course they weren't any worse than usual. They figured Fenton and the others had attracted the ire someone outside of school. They where ironically the closest guess.

The teacher talked to Dash a few small incident where one thing but this was taking thing too far. He swore his innocence and backed off a little. Nothing changed if anything thing had gotten worse. They were exhausted. Fenton stared falling asleep in class. He stared losing weigh as evidence by his pants falling down. They called his parents only to receive rambling platitudes from his father.

The teacher stared to suspect abuse. They had no proof of course. They brought in a consoler Ms. Spectra to see if she couldn't get them to talk about what was going but that just seem to make Fenton close off more. They were at a loss.

The other two's injuries became less frequent while Fenton's stayed the same. He stared skipping class and taking long bathroom beaks neither of which helped his grades. He always returned with more injures. All the teacher could do was hope he'd open up to one of them. The student mostly just gossiped.

Fenton Gained an aura that screamed don't mess with me. Dash only bothers him where the bully was in a particularly foul mood. He knew better the rest of the time. A rumour spreads that they swore his eyes glow when he's mad. Most dismiss it. Most. The teachers talk to Fenton's Sister. She assures them that she's doing everything she can to look out for him and that if there was anything they could do she'd tell them. It doesn't help their worry.

The world discovers ghosts are real. Most of the student figured that out ages ago but hey now everyone knows.

The rumours change with this information. The idea that the Trio have been following in the Fenton parent footsteps catches easily. It would almost explain everything. The problem why now that the truth is out there do they not come forward though? The answer is soon provide when Mason and Foaly are spotted helping Phantom. The Fenton's aren't quite about their disapproval of the hero. Most people try to ignore the other possible impactions of that for the youngest Fenton's Bruises. A rather cryptic talk with the sister latter seems to agree. They think. Probably.

As time passes the connections grew stronger the trio always seems to be in the vicinity of a ghost fight/ attack and Fenton's disappearances seem to Co inside with them too. The theory is he goes to contact Phantom. It explains everything. Including how Phantom gets all that Fenton tech. The school dose what it can to help without revealing they know. It doesn't always work but in an emergency they know who to go to.

Fenton doesn't make a bad leader after all.

The most out there rumour is that Phantom is Fenton's dead twin. Most claim not to see it.

Battle after battle save after save from both Phantom and the friend. The student body regret ever making fun of these people. They're hero's that much is clear even if some find it hard to accept (cough Dash cough). Lancer tries to help with Fenton's grades it's the least he could do.

Grey starts to show the same issues. No one knows what to make of that. That she the red huntress is kind of obvious.

When the truth come out they all feel like morons. How could they no notice. They mean really Danny Fenton/ Danny Phantom they even look alike. No one mentions the real reason. None of them wanted Danny to be dead.

They never know that in another reality when push came to shove and the truth came out. They had done everything in their power to help all three of them when they had needed it.

* * *

There is no way that school is that oblivious to there being something going on this is what I figure they think. The teens seem to follow Danny a little too easily in Pirate Radio if they don't at the very least suspect

Thank you for reading this is an early attempt any advice welcome and I have no beta so sorry for any mistakes I missed.


End file.
